


The Winds of Change

by kiterious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiterious/pseuds/kiterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel reflects on Eden and how much has changed.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>"He had loved Eden, devoted himself to protecting each small blooming life in the garden, from the smallest blade of grass to the humans who'd made it their home. Eden was </em>his<em> home.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>He didn’t know if he liked Spring. Spring felt like betrayal."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds of Change

Spring reminded him of Eden. The warm breeze, the bright colours, the warm light of the sun dusting the scene with a light golden hue. 

He had loved Eden, devoted himself to protecting each small blooming life in the garden, from the smallest blade of grass to the humans who’d made it their home. Eden was _his_ home.

He didn’t know if he liked Spring. Spring felt like betrayal. 

It wasn’t just the pain of the memories, though that didn’t help. Beautiful memories of bright colours and calm breezes made painful by a blurred film covering the colours under layers of cold, gray dust. 

Spring wasn’t Eden. 

In Eden, the sun had shone softly on his back, highlighting the brown tones in his wings and giving a soft, iridescent finish to the sleek feathers. 

In Spring, the sun was harsh, a dull throbbing pain running through the torn muscles of his wings as its light burned the already damaged tissue.

Eden’s winds were warm and soft, like clouds brushing through his feathers and rustling them together. 

The winds of Spring were harsh, blowing through the gaps in his broken wings and hissing at the edges of his singed feathers. 

In Eden, he was loved. He was God's most trusted. He was the wall that held Eden in his protective embrace, living in harmony with all its creatures.

In Spring, he was a traitor. A chump. Heaven's longest running joke. In spring he was wanted, hunted, hated.

But... was that really Spring's fault?

The winds of Spring were the same winds that had blown through Eden. It was the same sun, the same sky... They hadn't changed.

He had.

Even if he could go back to Eden, he wouldn't be returning to his old life. The sun would still burn his still broken wings, the wind would still sting his scarred muscles.

And he would still be Gadreel, the traitor.

Gadreel didn't like Spring. Spring was a symbol of all the things he had lost. Spring was proof that he could never get that back.

Spring was Eden. And it would never be the same again.


End file.
